


84. Sex Toys

by MaxandMatthew24



Series: 101 Kink Promts [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: And we all know it, F/M, Kanan is a furry, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxandMatthew24/pseuds/MaxandMatthew24
Summary: Trans!Kanan and Mari have sex with sex toys.





	84. Sex Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Write this while at the ER.

“Kanan~! Shiny~!” Mari exclaimed. Kanan made a cringe face. “What do you want?” Kanan was on his phone watching sports. Mari was cuddling next to him on his bed. “Pay attention to me! Give me some loving!” 

Kanan rolled his eyes. “You've been a bad girl recently. I don't think you deserve it.” 

“What did I do to deserve this?!” 

“Well one you broke into my house.” 

“But I was lonely!” 

“Two you tricked Ruby into eating a brownie with a ghost pepper in it.” 

“Come on that was funny!” 

“Maybe to you, she was crying for two hours. Dia almost took her to the hospital because of it. Oh god was Dia pissed.”

“Come on babe! Doesn't a bad girl need to be punished?” 

“This is your punishment, no sex.” Kanan said dryly as went back to watching sports. Mari wasn't having it. She got an idea. 

Mari went under the blanket and got herself to Kanan’s junk. He wasn't wearing any pants nor a packer so Mari opened up his briefs without a problem. She got to work on sucking Kanan’s little peen. 

Kanan yelp in surprise. He moved the blanket up to see Mari giving him head. He's eyes widened. “What are you doing?!” 

“Isn't it obvious? I want sex so I'm doing it myself.” Mari went right back to work. Kanan started to pant as he got hard. “Alright fine! But I won't go easy on you!” 

“Yay~!” Mari stopped and took her clothes off. Kanan throw his phone somewhere and went under the bed to get his stash of sex toys. Mari looked over at the mess of toys. “When did you get new one?” 

“Oh some I just got off some website the other day. I haven't tried all of the new ones.” Kanan discarded his underwear and put on a harness. “Why did you try them out by yourself?” 

“To see which one I think you would like.” He put on one of the newer toys on the harness, covering it in water based lube. Mari looked at the toy Kanan picked. “...That's...Interesting…” 

It was a rainbow colored dragon dildo. A classy furry choice. “What? I've tried this and I love it.” 

“...What website did you get that from?” Mari asked trying to contain her laughter. “Bad Dragon. Why?” Mari burst laughing. “Oh my god you are a furry!” 

Kanan’s face turned red. “Shut up! I'm not a furry!” 

“What else did you get from that site?” 

“Now I'm not in the mood anymore.” Mari bend over opening her puss. “Come on, you know you want to~” Kanan had a great view of how wet she was. He gulped. “Fine you win.” 

Kanan stroked the toy against Mari’s pussy. He angled the toy to go in quick and fast. Mari moaned out when the toy was inserted. Kanan thrust the toy very hard and slow. “You like it when my cock is being ram into you dirty little horny bitch.” 

“Oh yeah! Fuck me like the little slut I am!” Mari moaned. Kanan positioned Mari to doggy style and rammed the toy in faster. “Fuck me like a bitch in heat!” Mari exclaimed. She was screaming loudly in pleasure. Mari was so loud that Kanan thinks that his parents can hear crystal clear. 

Kanan continued to fuck Mari. He tugged her hair to get her on her back knees. He gotten faster than before knowing Mari is close. “Are you ready to come you bitch?” 

“I am! God I'm so close!” Not long later she was screaming in her climax. Kanan slowly pulled out. He licked all of the love juice coming out of her hungrily. “One more time…” Mari moaned. 

“Fine one more, I think my parents can hear us.” Kanan put the toy in a spot here he would remember to clear it. He grabbed a toy that would pleasure him as well. It was one of his personal favorites. This toy made him feel like it was his dick, not some silicone material. This time, he decided to put a condom on the toy so it can be cleaned up easier.

Once Kanan was ready, he inserted the toy inside. Mari loved this toy as well. Some toys that they tired hurts her from the thickness of the internal silicone that makes it not squishy. This toy was really squishy and feels realistic. 

Kanan started off slow to make sure the toy was secure. Once he was sure everything is secure, he went right into fucking Mari like a proper bitch in heat. He grabbed on to her hips to get her closer to him. He was pounding away at her and Mari loved it. She moaned out in ecstasy. Here comes her favorite part. Kanan started to groan but it sounded more like a growl. 

Mari loves it when Kanan turns into an animal during sex. His deep groans of pleasure was so animal like that Mari can't help but be turned on about it. Kanan went rough with her to the point where she is basically screaming. Oh were Kanan’s parents going to scold him later. 

“Are you going to come my bitch?” Kanan growled. Just him talking like that alone made Mari want to come. “Yes I am! Your little slut is going to come!” Kanan was ready to come as well. He pounded so hard and fast into their climax. 

They tried to catch their breaths as Kanan took the harness off. He laid down next to Mari and kissed her. “You're a furry you know that?” Mari teased. “Shut up and make out with me.”


End file.
